Life Just Got Complicated
by OwlNightLover
Summary: You fell for your client who happens to be an international pop star. Problem is: What are you going to do about it? You're just his manager and he happens to be as straight as a pole. Enter Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Better think fast of he might just SLIP! from your grasp! It seems your life just got complicated... Ita/Narufic!


Author's Note: So I decided to write this because recently I have been IN LOVE with this pairing and there is not enough Naruto/Itachi love out there! So I was like 'Ehh I must contribute to the fandom! And thus this story was born!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Neither am I writing this for any profit. This is just for my personal enjoyment ^^**

"Alright! Uzumaki you're on in five!" The stage crew was in a frenzy trying to get everything in place before Naruto had to go on stage.

5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!

"Alright, welcome back! I'm Tsunade and today we have a very special guest joining us. Please give a warm welcome to Naruto Uzumaki everyone!"

The crowd went wild cheering on the most popular and sexy man in the music industry. Naruto Uzumaki was a man who attracted people from everywhere he went. Blonde hair and blue eyes that rivaled the sky. Perfectly tanned yet flawless skin except for three scars that marred his face on each cheek. All in all this man was an Adonis. Incredibly gorgeous and talented.

"Hey Naruto so how are you?"

"I'm doing well. What about you Tsunade?"

Flashing one of his brightest smiles the crowd went into an uproar.

"I'm good. Now I hear that you're working on some stuff. Would you mind sharing some details?"

"Not at all! Well right now I'm touring. I'm going to be going to New York and California. I don't have the specific details but make sure to go to my website and everything will be posted there."

Again the crowds cheering, was almost deafening, most of them being females who were very much single and wanted some of that man. Chuckling a bit Tsunade turned to the audience.

"Well you guys stay tuned for more! Naruto Uzumaki Everyone!"

Smiling brightly Naruto waved at the crowd who just seemed to go crazier.

3, 2, 1 and Break!

"Alright Naruto I'll see you around okay. Don't forget to call me!" And with those final parting words Tsunade ran back on stage to continue on with the show. Sighing softly the young blond man made his way towards his guest room and sat down.

"You did good Naruto."

Turning around he noticed the man who spoke these words was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Hm thanks."

I bet you're wondering what Itachi is doing here. Well he just so happens to be Naruto's manager and personal assistant.

"We should get going, c'mon Naruto."

"Alright!"

With those last words they made their way towards the car and hopped in quickly to avoid any rabid fans.

"So, what's on my schedule for today Itachi?!"

Smiling slightly he took out a little notebook and started flipping through it.

"Well it seems Jiraiya wants to have a meeting at 2:00 for a photo shoot. And then you have an interview with Shikamaru at 5:00. After that some of your friends called and they want to catch up with you, said that they would be at your place at 8:00."

"Ughhhhh, do I have to Itachiiii!?"

"Yes."

"But Itachiiiiii my day barely started and I'm tireddddd!"

You see Naruto was very good at persuading people and he had Itachi wrapped around his very manly pinky.

"Naruto, just go and tomorrow I'll treat you to some ramen."

Almost instantly Naruto lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of his beloved ramen.

"Are you serious?! Ohmygosh okayyy I love you Itachi!"

"Hn"

And thus, the day went by quickly with almost zero to no problems except the occasional fan trying to get his autograph. Which he happily gave with a smile as he was much happier after he was promised ramen.

It was now 10 and Naruto was exhausted. After hanging out with his friends for 2 hours straight. He headed home and made his through his condo. He had been living alone ever since he left his home back in Japan to pursue his dream of being a singer. Sometimes he felt lonely though. Not only was he single but his life was very packed and he almost never had time to go out. He went to his room and threw himself on his bed. Before going to sleep though he decided to call his manager and ask about his schedule.

"Hello"

"Itachiiii! I was just wondering what I have scheduled for tomorrow!"

"Hn. A meeting with Jiraiya to finalize the contract for the modeling gig. Lunch with me. And another interview for some girly magazine."

"Awhh okayyy thanks Tachi!"

"Hn."

"I'll see you tomorrow then! Good night!"

"Night Naruto."

Hanging up the phone Naruto changed into some pajamas and went to sleep.

On the other side of town a tall black haired Uchiha was having some trouble falling asleep. Only now did he realize something. Every time he was near Naruto; his client he would get a weird feeling in his stomach. Itachi never really dating and it wasn't because people didn't think he was attractive. On the contrary he had many women throwing themselves at his feet. But that was just the problem. He was as straight as a circle and wouldn't be interested in women. He himself was rather good looking as well. Pale skin that was seemingly flawless. Pitch black eyes with hints of red around the corners and his long hair was always tied in a ponytail. Although he seemed intimidating he was actually the complete opposite. Among other things he was quite the gentlemen and he was asp very responsible.

With a couple last thoughts he nodded off into a deep slumber.

'Night Naruto'

_Also this is just a prologue so the other chapters will be much longer! Well what do you guys think? Should I continue? Any ideas are welcome! Leave your thoughts in a review!_


End file.
